mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:NathanialPrice
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Galactica Revisited page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Seiga Miyako (talk) 01:35, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Galactica Revisited Initating jump to Warp in 3....2....1......Galactica Revisited has begun! Through Stars We Rise. (Welcome to the Universe). 13:26, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Ravaged World (Map Game) atarts at 23.00 UTC today. Christina Pill (talk) 14:14, December 16, 2015 (UTC) It has started.Christina Pill (talk) 02:58, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Arm of the Singularity The time has come. Welcome to the future! Through Stars We Rise. (Welcome to the Universe). 04:20, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Almost 4 and Brave New World Almost 4 is (for now at least), not an active game. Thank you for your appreciation. Regarding Brave New World, I would advise against picking the European Committee. You will have to make many choices and have many enemies, an as a newer player I would recommend an easier nation. #PraiseRoosevelt. The World at War, II It has started.Christina Pill (talk) 18:20, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Game The Cold War 1947 (map game) has started.Christina Pill (talk) 02:17, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Aftermath Map Game The game will be starting around 4 pm EST on Wednesday. Please feel free to invite friends from the althistory wiki to play since this map game is an exercise of alternate history. Thank you for joining my map game. I hope you enjoy! ^-^ - OMGdidiwin 03:02, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Re:Aftermath The map game has begun! OMGdidiwin 21:04, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Brave New World It starts Monday. #PraiseRoosevelt. Would you help me beat New York and Ohio? You want closer relation, ger iver here and help me. Spartian300 17:38, January 29, 2016 (UTC) SSS SSS is not yet over. Post your turn ASAP [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'be respectful to everyone except Tech']] (Edge gave me my new motto) Ravaged world- The Hitlerian hell (map game) It has started.Christina Pill (talk) 00:13, February 3, 2016 (UTC) It has started.Christina Pill (talk) 00:14, February 3, 2016 (UTC) we have to kick New York's ass again, pal. KingSparta300 (talk) 12:17, February 3, 2016 (UTC) IAEA The IAEA doesn't exist in the timeline of that mapgame. I have proposed an amendment on the article's talk page. OreoToast555(Talk)(Sandbox) 23:37, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Ravaged World Italy I would like to negotiate to buy one or more of the following: *Malta *Crete, Rhodes and other Greek islands held by Britain *British Somaliland Thanks. Regards, Laptop Zombie 06:47, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Italy I would like to propose a Yalta-style meeting with Germany, Italy and Britain, and possibly Spain, Turkey and the two halves of France. Would you join? Regards, Laptop Zombie 00:06, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Want to join in? The Great War(Map Game)Trish pt7 (talk) 19:20, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Try out the An Alternate 1921 (Map Game).Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 18:47, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Nieuw-Nederland ahoy What to join Nieuw-Nederland ahoy! Turns are every 2 days, the next turn is on the Nov' 10th.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 06:13, November 9, 2016 (UTC) Shattered WorldEdit My New Map game has open! Please join as I always like when people join my map games! Here is the link to it: http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Shattered_World Mli048 (talk) 02:59, November 23, 2016 (UTC)Mli048 I have a map, can you make a map game for it? You can do the scenario, choose the countries and be the second level moderator (I am the first level moderateor), but it needs to be in months like my other map games. The planet is also called New Terra. There is also an uncolonized, habitale planet like New Terra in the same star system called New Europa. (You can renamed if you want, but you need my approval) Map for New Terra and New Europa will be in this link: http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Mli048_Maps The Great War Ok,so a while back I had a map game,The Great War (Map Game).I have rebooted it as The Great War Restored.If you wish to rejoin remove the formerly from your nation. ReclaimLandThatIsMine (talk) 19:58, January 1, 2017 (UTC) BNW *Bologna and Corsica agrees with your offer.Bronwyn the 2nd (talk) 14:35, March 7, 2017 (UTC)